All I Want For Christmas
by dark-night-girl
Summary: Una navidad con los titanes.....One Shot


All I Want For Christmas

Linda mañana para celebrar la Navidad, los titanes (ya creciditos) tenían toda la torre T adornada. Starfire se había encargado de la decoración de la torre, junto con chico bestia, cyborg había armado el árbol de navidad más grande que alguno de los titanes haya visto jamás, y robin y raven fueron los encargados de la cena, que consistía en pavo (lo odio)y papas asadas, entre otros. Los titanes estaban preparando una fiesta también, a la que vendrían los titanes este y los que no está en ningún equipo (wildebeast, hot spot, etc), así que tenían música de todo tipo en el equipo, todo estaba perfecto hasta que sonó el timbre, eran los titanes este, que venían cargados de regalos, cyborg los dejó debajo del árbol, hasta que fueron llegando los demás invitados, que en total serían como treinta (hay, yo que se). La música empezó a sonar, todos estaban bailando, menos Raven, porque no le gustan las festividades. Estaba muy tranquila leyendo, cuando es interrumpida porque alguien tocaba la puerta.

Em, raven, porque no bajas a divertirte un rato –La cara de chico bestia su asomaba por la puerta entreabierta –por lo menos disfruta de abrir los regalos.

No quiero –respondió con el mismo tono frío de siempre –sabes que no me gustan las festividades. Chico bestia se transformó en un gato y pasó por la abertura de la puerta.

Pero no tiene gracia sin ti, raven –volviendo a su forma humana y sentándose al lado de ella. – em, me refiero a que todos debemos estar disfrutando –se puso rojo, por el comentario que había hecho.

De acuerdo –cerró el libro de una vez, suspirando–pero solo un rato, de acuerdo.

Siiiiii!- chico bestia saltaba por toda la habitación – no te arrepentirás. Bajaron al salón, donde vieron a algunos bailando, otros conversando, o comiendo. Raven se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró a sus amigos.

Tienes razón, está bastante divertido- dijo a chico bestia, que se encontraba a dos pasos de ella.

Chicos que bueno que bajaron, ya los estaba echando de menos – starfire paró de bailar con speedy, acercándose a sus amigos.- puedo hacerles notar que están debajo de...em...- apuntó arriba de sus cabezas, en el marco horizontal de la puerta había un...

Muerdago!- gritó chico bestia.

Esto no me puede estar pasando –apuntó raven, tapándose la cara con la mano.

O sea...-chico bestia tragó saliva- osea que tengo que besarte...raven ?.

...No, enserio –preguntó sarcásticamente cuando starfire se había ido. – tú que crees?.

Pero, podemos ir a otra parte, no quiero hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos – miró angustiado a raven y luego a los demás. –por favor?

Bien – pensó durante un rato – adonde vamos?

Que te parece aquí mismo – preguntó dudoso –aquí no nos verá nadie.

Emmm, donde sea – a raven le caía una gotita de la frente. Chico bestia se acercaba lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente.

Nunca he besado a nadie –dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de raven

Yo tampoco –respondió sonriendo. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, mientras que chico bestia tomaba a raven de la cintura, y esta deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de este, y con una mano lo tomaba del cuello, haciendo más profundo el beso, mientras que él con una mano la jalaba más contra su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su delicada espalda. Después de un rato, se separaron para tomar aire, pero no se soltaron.

Que fue eso?- preguntó raven.

Yo...yo te amo raven- dijo, con voz entrecortada.

Yo, también te amo, chico bestia – respondió, y lo abrazó.

Vamos a abrir los regalos- preguntó, pero no necesitaba una respuesta, porque de todas formas abrió la puerta de la sala y entró, seguido por raven.

Bien titanes, vamos a abrir los regalos, cada uno entrega los regalos que hizo- dijo Robin, y fue a buscar un paquete gigante para starfire, que contenía un vestido nuevo, mientras que ella le traía uno del mismo tamaño, que eran unas pesas nuevas. Chico bestia fue a buscar un paquete más pequeño, y se lo entregó a raven, era un libro nuevo. Ella tenía uno para chico bestia igual, pero era un libro de bromas (no se me ocurrió nada.). Más y Menos le traía un paquete mal envuelto a raven, eran unos burritos. Aqualad le regaló un arco nuevo a Speedy, mientras que este le regalaba un collar de perlas a starfire. Bumbble-bee le regaló a cyborg una caja de herramientas nueva, mientras que este le regalaba un álbum de fotos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron entregando regalos, todos felices por recibir lo que querían, al finalizar la entrega, fueron a comer, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente, porque pidieron pizza (siempre.). Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, todos se habían ido, pero los cinco titanes estaban en la sala todavía, robin y starfire dormían abrazados, sentados en uno de los sillones, mientras que raven y chico bestia dormían uno apoyado encima del otro, pero el pobre cyborg estaba limpiando los desastres que causaron todos.

Desearía poder dormir como ellos – dijo, con unas ojeras tremendas, apoyándose de la escoba para no caer dormido.

Fin.


End file.
